fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Pancakeria
Papa's Pancakeria is a the fifth Papa Louie gameria that is breakfast themed. It was released on March 5, 2012. Story Cooper/Prudence drives a white car with his/her pet and he/she were surprised when he/she sees Papa's Pizzeria, so he/she leaves his/her pet in the car to go get some pizza. Meanwhile, his/her pet sees a squirrel and then the pet ran after him. When Cooper/Prudence is back, he/she gets worried, because his/her pet is missing. The next morning, he/she advertises that his/her pet has been lost and Papa Louie calls him/her that he found his/her pet at Maple Mountain. He/she drives to Maple Mountain, and he/she became surprised when he/she sees his/her pet. He/she also finds a letter from Papa Louie. His/her pet gives them a spatula and he/she didn't know that he/she is now working in Papa's Pancakeria. Characters *Cooper with his cat Cookie *Prudence with her dog Pickle Customers #Cooper/Prudence ( Depends on what character you play) #Peggy #Sasha #Doan #Taylor #Rico #Akari #Nick #Zoe #Cletus #Cecilia #Timm #Wendy #Penny #Roy #Tohru #Big Pauly #Kayla #James #Wally #Lisa #Ivy #Greg #Utah #Marty #Kingsley #Bruna Romano #Alberto #Yippy #Carlo Romano #Captain Cori #Allan #Mandi Solary #Tony Solary #Vicky #Edna #Edoardo Romano (Little Edoardo) #Mary #Gremmie #Matt Neff #Maggie #Sarge Fan! #Connor #Gino Romano #Rita #Mitch #Foodini #Papa Louie Closers *Hank (replaces Gremmie as a closer) *Kahuna *Quinn *Xandra *Ninjoy (replaces Captain Cori as a closer) *Johnny (replaces Robby as a closer) *Jojo Absent Customers *Robby (made a cameo on BRACKETS poster) *Clover (made a cameo on BRACKETS poster) *Franco (made a cameo on BRACKETS poster) *Sue (made a cameo on BRACKETS poster) *Chuck (made a cameo on BRACKETS poster) *Olga (made a cameo on BRACKETS poster) *Georgito *Hugo (made a cameo on BRACKETS poster) *Clair (made a cameo on BRACKETS poster) *Mindy (made a cameo on BRACKETS poster) Ingredients Bases: *'Pancakes' (Start) (Getting Started and Flapjacks) *'French Toast' (unlocked with Wendy at Rank 4) (A Toast To You) *'Waffles' (unlocked with Penny at Rank 7) (Waffle Mia) Grill Mixables: *'Blueberry Mixable '(unlocked with Tohru at Rank 11) *'Chocolate Chip Mixable ' (unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 12) *'Pecan Mixable ' (unlocked with Kayla at Rank 13) *'Bacon Mixable' (unlocked with James at Rank 14) Toppings: * Butter (Start) (Butter Up) *'Blueberries' (Start) (Very Berry) *'Bananas' (unlocked with Timm in Day 2) (Sliced Bananas) *'Raspberries' (Razzle Dazzle) *'Chocolate Chips' (unlocked in Rank 2) (Warm and Gooey) *'Strawberries' (unlocked with Roy at Rank 9) (Super Strawberry) *'Cinnamon' (Unlocked at Rank 6) (Spice It Up) *'Powdered Sugar' (Powdered Pancakes) Syrups: *'Blueberry Syrup' (Start) (Berry Syrup) *'Maple Syrup '(Start) (Classic Maple) *'Whipped Cream' (Rank 3) (Berries and Cream) *'Honey' (The Bee's Knees) Drinks: *'Coffee' (unlocked with Wally at Rank 15) (Pick Me Up) *'Decaf' (unlocked with Wally at Rank 15) (Decaffeinated) *'Tea' (unlocked with Lisa at Rank 16) (Brewed Fresh) *'Orange Juice' (unlocked with Greg at Rank 18) (Freshly Squeezed) *'Milk' (unlocked with Marty at Rank 20) (Calcium) *'Cranberry Juice' (unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 21) (Tarty) Drink Extras: *'Cream' (unlocked with Wally at Rank 15) *'Sugar '(unlocked with Wally at Rank 15) *'Ice '(unlocked with Ivy at Rank 17) *'Cocoa' (unlocked with Utah at Rank 19) Ranks Rank, Name, Pay, Customer Points To Achieve The Rank #Newbie $100 0CP #Trainee $105 300CP #Tray Cleaner $110 750 CP #Cashier $115 #Toast Topper $120 #Ticket Handler $125 #Cinnamaster $130 #Waffle Wrangler $135 #Order Attendant $140 #Berry Buddy $145 #Topping Artist $150 9750 CP #Mixable Trainee $155 #Pancake Fan $160 #Pecan Fan $165 #Mixable Master $170 #Drink Assistant $175 #Tea Brewer $180 #Ice Dispenser $185 #Orange Juicer $190 #Cocoa Champ $195 #Milk Server $200 #Crantastic $205 #Cream Whipper $210 #Maple Master $215 #Honey Drizzler $220 #Blueberry Buddy $225 #Butter Lover $230 #Top Banana $235 #Super Stacker $240 #Coffee Pro $245 #Griddle Hero $250 #Waffle Ironer $255 #Flapjack Flipper $260 #Hotcake Hero $265 #French Toast Fanatic $270 #Part Time Manager $275 #Morning Master $280 #Breakfast Chef $285 #Restaurant Manager $290 #Sunrise Specialist $295 #Pancakeria Pro $300 #Breakfast Champion $305 #Better than Papa! $310 New Gameria features *Being able to unlock Papa Louie at a certain rank instead of getting a gold badge for every other unlocked customer. *Mini games after each level using tickets earned from how well the level has been done (up to 3 tickets can be earned). *Parades with unlocked customers and floats. Mini Games Click on the minigame name to view the prize list. Hallway Hunt In Hallway Hunt, you must follow the specified person's eyes... then guess which room the person went in to. You win a prize if you guess correctly. You lose if you guess incorrectly. You earn a prize Papa Louie related. Breakfast Blast Breakfast Blast is like a in the woods shooting game... Except you're shooting breakfast! What a waste! You get a prize that is Pancakeria related. Jojo's Burger Slots In Jojo's Burger Slots, Jojo asks for a specific kind of burger, and you must make it right! If you get all of the ingredients right, you get a Burgeria related prize! Spin n' Sauce Spin n' Sauce features at least 20 kinds of sauces, but try to get the mystery sauce into the taco! You get a Taco Mia! related prize or more tips! Customer Cravings In Customer Cravings, go through memory lane and try to figure out which breakfast the person usually orders! Get them all right and get an awesome prize! Blender Ball This is a standard game of throwing the cookie into the holes. Get it into the star hole and get a Freezeria related prize. Pizza Pachinko In Pizza Pachinko, you must manage to get the metal ball in the star hole. You get a Pizzeria related prize. Trivia *This is the first game where Papa Louie was unlocked on a rank. *This is the only game to have an unlockable station (Drink Station). *This is the only game where the workers have a pet. *This is the first game where it has mini-games that are hosted by Foodini, because of his appearance. *This is the first game where the customers order drinks. The second game is Papa's Hot Doggeria. *This is the first game to feature a parade. *This is the only game where it won't turn to nighttime and where the closing time stays in between day and night and not near night. *This game has about 10 absent customers, the most in any gameria. **This is also the last game where there were absent customers. *Georgito is the only absent customer in this game not to make a cameo on the BRACKETS poster won in Customer Cravings. *Captain Cori and Edoardo Romano are the only customers to order different breakfast items. Gallery Closers 2.png|All of the closers. Picture 24.png|Roy from the Pizzeria. Picture 25.png|Penny from the Freezeria. Picture 26.png|The dou from the Pancakeria. Screenshot 045.jpg|Papa’s Pancakeria Blog launch pic.jpg Sneakpeek pachinko 03.jpg|Pizza Pachinko preview for Papa’s Pancakeria Screenshot 08 (2).jpg Bake papa's pancakeria.jpg Cooper and Prudence in Papa's........... uniform.jpg|The chefs..... with their pets!! Papa's Pancakeria Logo.jpg|The logo. Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Flipline Games